Ordo Manus Dextra
The Ordo Manus Dextra '''(OMD), or more commonly referred to as the Rex's Right Hand, is the personal honor guard of the Rex of Alysia and is also the Alysian Empire's official intelligence service. The OMD has been known to exist from before the founding of the Kingdom of Alysia. Since historical records from before the founding of the Alysian Empire in the 4th of Hroghtar 1437 had been destroyed because of the Great Alysian Purge, details of the OMD from before the era of the Empire has been lost. Notably, unlike other intelligence agencies of other states, position in the OMD can be taken up by those already in military positions, because entry into the OMD is ultimately decided upon by the Rex of Alysia. Membership is also secret, like the Ordo Inquisitas. The only exception to this rule is the Tyrannus of the OMD, which is always publicly declared when a new one is chosen. '''History Though the OMD is not oftenly seen in the act, major events in the history of the Alysian Empire and some notable events of other states, like the New Kaelon Movement of the Terran Dominion, have shown to have links to the OMD one way or another. For instance, leaked communications between the Kaelonic Directorate and the Alysian Empire in the early days of 2100 shows that the Alysians atleast knew of the fact that the Kaelons had other neighbors, and proceeding secret communications would discuss the Alysians paying them handsomely to "get rid" of these competitors. It was also confirmed that pirates inhabiting the Terran Dominion was at least, in some way, connected to the OMD, whether this be because they were funding the pirates, or because the OMD was a frequent client for the pirates. Numerous amounts of uprising in the Alysian Empire have also been suspiciously and quietly been taken down, again thought to have been because of actions from the OMD. Functions Members of the OMD are expected to follow direct orders from the Rex of Alysia. This essentially makes them the Rex's private militia, though it is usually not used in this way. Although it is unofficial, according to former members, the OMD has been divided into 3 divisions. The first is the Royal Guard, which is described as the personal military force of the Rex. They are often seen around the Rex, whether this be as honor guards, palace guards, or as his military envoy. The Royal Guard is also the division of the OMD that is most often seen employing brute force. The second is the Crows, which are the assasins and intelligence gatherers. They are virtually never seen, but their actions are always apparent and important. The actions of the Crows are often times attributed to others, but large scale investigations are able to reveal their involvement. The third is the Collectors. Former members associated with this division are always also former members of the Grand Archives Society. This division is the most secretive of the three, as their actions will always be covered from the eyes of the Alysian public. This is because this division handles the research and storage of relics found in the Alysian Empire. Category:Alysians Category:Information